Wild Child
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: Logan Mitchell has always been the most responsible of the four boys. But what happens when he finally just let's loose and has some fun? He gets sent to a mental ward? Why? Maybe Kendall shouldn't have let him drink after all... Sorry, bad summary! The story is much better that the description!:)
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Child. Chapter One.**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! Yet... ;) Enjoy Chapter One of Wild Child! ;)**

* * *

"When is the bus gonna get here? It's freezing!" Carlos complained to the others, shivering in the Minnesota air. It was almost Summer, but the morning air had yet to warm up. Well, that's Minnesota for you.

Logan checked his watch, "It Should be here soon Carlos, it's 8:00." He said laughing lightly at the Latino's inpatients.

Just then they all heard the sound of the school bus coming.

"Well it's about time!" Carlos mumbled.

The yellow school bus stopped and they got on, walking past all the jocks to the back, Logan sat next to Kendall while James sat with Carlos. They were all in deep conversation about the hockey tournament last weekend, when Jenny came on the bus, hitting their heads with her trombone as she walked by.

"Sorry guys!"

"It's fine" they all said in usion, rubbing their heads.

They loved Jenny, they've known her since kindergarten. But she can be a bit... destructive or um, 'accident prone'.

The bus stopped at it's last stop, Andy Brown got on the bus and attempted to pass the jocks without getting hassled to much but failed. The guys heard something fall to the ground and looked over to see the captain of the football team, Drake Burns, and some other members of the football team tripping him and knocking his books out of his hands and calling him names. Kendall looked over to Logan who looked mad and sad at the same time.

"Logan, are you ok?"

Kendall asked the raven haired boy, putting his hand on his shoulder. He knew how sensitive he was about this, he had gotten bullied a lot before he met James, Kendall, and Carlos, who beat up anyone who messed with Logan.

"Yeah," he paused, "Will you guys wait for me, I'm gonna tell the bus driver when everyone else gets off."

"Of course Logan!" James said patting his friend on the back.

"Always, we're brothers." Carlos smiled at him.

When everyone got off he told the bus driver what had just happened and got off.

Logan was suddenly shoved against the bus and punched in the stomach then his eye.

"Hey!" He heard Kendall "Get away from him!" He heard James.

He was punched twice more before he felt whatever had pushed him get off. He opened his good eye to see Jake Woods and Drake Burns getting shoved away by Carlos and James before running off.

"Logan are you ok?" Carlos asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, lets just go to homeroom.." Logan said as he watched the two jocks run away into the school.

They were still concerned for their friend but nodded and walked to their homeroom together, they all had the same homeroom and lunch period together, but weren't all together in any others, Kendall, Carlos, and James had some classes together, but Logan had all advanced classes, he had always wanted to be a doctor so he was really smart and studied as hard as he could.

"Hey Logan," Kendall said.

"Yeah buddy?"

The blond looked down, slightly embarrassed, "Would you mind helping me study for the test today?"

Logan knew what test he was talking about, his test in social studies, he had to make an A to continue passing the class.

Logan smiled, glad that Kendall had come to him for help.

"Sure! I can take 4th period off to join you in study hall."

"But what about you? Wouldn't you basically be skipping class?"

"I'm sure Mrs. Stone will let me skip, I'm kinda've ahead anyways." Logan admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

They laughed and continued joking around until the bell rang signaling 1st period. They all headed to their seperate classes, Logan in math, James and Carlos to social studies, and Kendall to science.

They all met up again at lunch, talking about the tests they had, the hockey game next weekend, and Summer vacation until lunch ended.

Logan walked with Kendall to study hall, but he was concerned for Logan after what had happened.

The guys that had beat him up were in study hall with him too.

"So you're sure your teacher is ok with you skipping class?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, she said they were doing the book work that I did last week for extra credit." Logan replied and they both laughed a little.

When they got to study hall they sat down and Logan started to help Kendall study. They saw Andy get up but David tripped him causing him to fall, he looked mad, and sat back down and bent over to unzip his book bag pulling out his notebook and getting to work. Kendall got up to sharpen his pencil. When he returned the two boys got to work.

* * *

**~***Time Skip to After School**~**

"Horror movie marathon at my house tonight?" Carlos asked grinning widely as they walked home from school instead of taking the bus.

"YEAH!" James and Kendall cheered.

Logan didn't answer, he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Hello? Earth to Logan!" Kendall waved his hand in front of Logan's face snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You alright man?" Carlos questioned the small boy.

"Yeah, just a little lost in thought I guess."Logan replied giving a half smile.

"Well cheer up a little Logan! It's Friday! In fact, the second to last Friday before school ends!" Kendall cheered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Logan smiled for real now.

"There's the Logan we know!" James yelled messing up Logan's hair.

"Hey!" Logan yelled laughing as he messed up the pretty boys' hair.

"Alright, so it's agreed, we all meet back up at Carlos's house at 6PM with our overnight stuff for the horror movie marathon?" Kendall asked.

"And to make plans for the end of the year party!" James added.

"YEAH!" Logan and Carlos cheered.

The four hockey players walked home together laughing and joking the whole way to their houses.

Kendall, James, and Logan started packing their over night bags to get ready to go to Carlos's at 6.

Meanwhile, the short Latino was getting the house ready for their movie marathon, setting out snacks, soda, and of course all four Paranormal Activity movies to start with.

Once he got the house clean and everything set up he ran upstairs to his room and changed into some sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt.

By the time Carlos got everything ready it was already 6, so the others should showing up soon.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Carlos rushed to the door and opened it to reveal his three best friends.

"Hey Los!" Kendall and Logan greeted at the same time before laughing and walking in.

"What's up Carlitos!" James followed Kendall and Logan into the house.

The Latino smiled as his friends brought their stuff into his room and came back downstairs.

"Paranormal Activity marathon first?" James asked getting a slice of pizza.

"You know it!" Carlos yelled as he put in the first movie and sat down on the couch with his friends as Kendall dimmed the lights a little to give the room a more creepy feeling for the movie.

"Let's get this movie marathon started!" Logan yelled opening a can of coke.

The others cheered in agreement as Carlos pressed play on the remote starting the movie.

For the duration of each movie, even though if you ask, each boy would deny it, they jumped, screamed, and yelled every time something would move or jump out.

By the time the movies were over Logan was hiding his face behind Kendall's back.

"Is it over yet?" Logan asked.

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah, its over Logie." He ruffled his hair.

Logan came out from behind Kendall sheepishly.

"So no matter what we do there will most likely be beer and alcohol there?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah, I mean we won't supply it, but somebody's bound to bring some." James replied.

"I'm not going to drink.." Logan said.

"Me either." Kendall agreed. "But I know you two will be drinking." He chuckled at James and Carlos's expense.

"And James, try to promise us or at least me, you won't go and get some chick pregnant." Logan looked at James, his face and tone in complete seriousness before he burst out laughing at his face, Kendall, Carlos and eventually James joining in.

"Fine. I'll Try." He laughed.

"James." Logan gave him a slight warning tone.

"Fine, I'll use protection!" He laughed.

"You better!" Kendall chimed in.

"Yeah, I mean, how fun would you be if you were a DAD!? No more hockey bro!" Carlos added laughing.

"Alright, alright! I get it!" He laughed.

They continued talking about the plans for the party next weekend for a few more hours before finally falling asleep at around 4 in the morning.

Carlos sprawled out on the floor, Kendall on the couch, James in the recliner, and Logan on the floor along with Carlos.

Just one more week of school. One more week until they were free! One more week until they could party all night and sleep all day, one more week until they could be as carefree as they wanted to.

Logan still being the most responsible out of the group, always was the most cautious and careful. Carefree, but not as much as Kendall, Carlos, and James were. But maybe this Summer would be different, maybe Logan could loosen his reins, just a little. Maybe, just maybe. This could possibly be the best Summer ever,_ if only he could just let loose for once in his life._

* * *

**So? What did you think? This was supposed to be a different story line, but I changed it up a little and made it longer, and now the plot's completely different, but much better in my opinion.;) So do you guys see where this is going? Maybe rebellious Logan will come out to play this Summer? Or not. Only I know! Mwahaha! Anyways! I Worked pretty hard on this and would LOVE Some reviews! Love you all! **

**Peace! ~ Emily:)**


	2. Drunk Singing

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! Or Animals by Nickelback or New Perspective by Panic! At the Disco or Mr Brightside by The Killers!**

**Warning - Sexual references, sexual mentions, and sexual activity.**

.

* * *

.

The week flew by quicker than expected, really it was just one big blur to the guys.

They each watched the clocks in their separate last period classes.

_"10, 9, 8!"_

Each class chanted, counting down the seconds left until their freedom.

_"7, 6, 5, 4!"_

Anticipation growing in each teenager waiting for that last bell ring.

_"3, 2, 1!"_

Everyone cheered, screaming as loud as they could as the bell rang, signaling the end of school and the beginning of freedom! Even the teachers were cheering!

After the guys had finally gotten out, they met up in their usual spot before starting to walk to their houses together.

The party was going too be held at James's house.

**1.)** Because it was HUGE!

**2.)** His parents didn't care. They knew about the party, but they were out of town anyways. Well not together, his parents divorced when he was little. James lives with his mom, his dad lives in LA, his mom is just on a business trip.

"This party's going to be SICK!" Carlos yelled out.

"Hell yeah it is!" James yelled out fist bumping Carlos.

"So Logan," Kendall started, throwing his arm around his smart friend's shoulders. "You gonna let loose just a little tonight? Have some fun? Maybe even get laid tonight huh?" Kendall asked waggling his eyebrows.

Logan chuckled.

"I dunno, I might let loose just a little," he started as all 3 boys raised their eyebrows and smirked. "But not too much fun." He added quickly. "And I definitely won't get laid..." he mumbled.

"Of all people to get laid tonight, it would probably be James!" Logan chuckled.

"He's right!" James chimed in.

"Hey! I could get laid tonight too!" Carlos shouted out.

"And what about me?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, we all know you get laid like every night, you and Jo are like damn bunny rabbits!" Logan laughed as Kendall's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Carlos could get laid too." James shrugged.

"See you tonight guys!" Kendall yelled out as they all turned to their separate houses.

.

* * *

.

**~~***Stephanie's POV***~~**

.

I sighed looking into the mirror before throwing off the dress I was wearing and looked at the last two dresses on my bed. I was trying to decide which one Carlos would like best. And maybe even what would look best crumpled on the floor...

I looked at the two dresses, one was a plain black strapless dress that went just past my knees and the other dress, a strapless purple dress just above my knees with a black belt around the waist. Yep, I think I was gonna go with this one. I just hope maybe it will catch Carlos's eye...

.

.

**~~***Jo's POV***~~**

.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing Kendall's favorite dress on me, a red dress that was knee-length and only had one strap. My curled blonde hair cascaded down just past my shoulders.

I touched up my red lipstick before grabbing my bag. I was ready to go, and I couldn't wait to get my hands on Kendall tonight.

.

.

**~~***Camille's POV***~~**

.

I swear, Logan Mitchell must be either blind or gay, I flirt with him all the time and he hardly notices! This better get his attention tonight, I had a plan.

I slipped on a sleek, knee-length, black dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage.

I touched up my makeup and finished curling my long brown hair into spirals that cascaded down to my mid back. This better get Logan Mitchell's attention or I will slap him so hard his face will go numb. I grabbed my bag and walked out, getting into my car to go pick up Lucy, Jo, and Stephanie.

.

.

**~~***Lucy's POV***~~**

.

This better grab James's attention, I HATE dresses... You know, screw it! I stripped off the dress and threw on some black skinny jeans along with a white lace tank top and some grey Vans. There, ready, and much more comfortable.

My goal was to sleep with James tonight. I know what you're thinking, 'Wow, slut much?' But that's not it, I swear. If you saw this boy, you would be saying the same damn thing, so don't judge. I didn't even care if I was just a one night stand! But a little part of me hoped it would be more than that. Anyways, I was ready and was waiting for Camille to come pick me up. I didn't have to wait long either. She pulled up in her car and I climbed in and saw that she had already gotten Jo and Stephanie.

"PARTY HERE WE COME!" Camille yelled while we cheered and blasted the music all the way there.

.

**.**

**~~***Nobodies POV***~~**

.

People were starting to show up already at James's house, the music was pumping and people were dancing around already. Some even had beer in their hands already.

Camille's car pulled up shortly after Carlos, Logan and Kendall had arrived. Kendall ran straight to Jo and walked away inside the house with her to do who knows what with her.

Carlos was practically drooling over Stephanie.

"H-H-Hey Stephanie." Carlos stuttered nervously.

"Hey Carlos! You're looking quite handsome tonight!" She flirted with him, seeing him get all nervous.

Carlos felt his cheeks grow hot.

"T-Thanks! And you look, well, wow, um, stunning, beautiful, gorgeous sexy, umm, ahh." He stumbled over his words nervously, which Stephanie thought was the cutest thing! She blushed a little.

"Do you wanna grab a drink Carlos?" Stephanie flashed a cute but sexy smile.

"Y-Yeah, let's go." Carlos smiled nervously.

'This was going to be perfect' Stephanie thought to herself as she walked into James's house with Carlos.

Lucy walked out and spotted James almost immediately.

He looked in her direction and smiled wide walking towards her as Camille got out to find Logan and possibly try to seduce him.

"Hey! Lucy you made it!" James smiled wide and looked her up and down, he liked that she wasn't dressed too fancy, she just dressed as she normally did. James liked her style, it suited her well, nice and easy-going, but still bad-ass at times.

"Hey James! How's the party going?" She replied.

"Pretty good! Hey, do you wanna go get a drink?"

"Sure! Sounds great!"

"Good!" James took her hand and lead her inside, letting a small smirk form on his face, little did he know, Lucy had that same devilish smirk set apon her face as she followed him.

Kendall came back downstairs after having a little fun with Jo upstairs. Jo had gone to get a drink while Kendall looked for Logan. Finally he spotted the raven haired boy looking nervous and just standing there.

Kendall walked over to him and handed him a red solo cup with some beer in it before taking a sip from his own. Kendall knew that he said he wouldn't drink after Logan had but come on, it's a party, Schmidt happens...

"Come on Logan! Loosen up a little! Have some fun! You know Camille's been trying to get your attention like all night?!"

"Really?" Logan questioned taking the red solo cup from Kendall cautiously.

"Yeah! Loosen up a bit Logan! It's a party! Have some fun for once and let someone else be responsible for once! You only get one chance to be a teenager! I don't want you to regret not doing anything when you're older! So come on Mitchell! Loosen up!" Kendall said.

Logan sighed but realized he was right, he didn't want to look back on his teen years and see that he had done nothing! He had to live in the moment right now!

"You're right Kendall!" Logan yelled and chugged down his whole cup of beer before taking Kendall's and chugging that down too.

"Thanks bro!" Logan yelled before running off into the crowd to start dancing after getting another cup of beer.

Kendall smiled and saw Jo again smirking.

"Ready to go back upstairs?" Jo whispered seductively into his ear.

Kendall just nodded and smirked as his girlfriend led him upstairs.

Logan started to wander around the party, talking to people he's never talked to before, he's seen them around school but has always been too shy to even say hi. But now, Logan felt great, he felt his shyness and self-consciousness slip away, of course though, he was only a few drinks away from not even thinking straight.

Hell, Logan could hardly even walk straight or think straight now!

The song Mr. Brightside by the Killer started to blast through the speakers, catching Logan's attention. He loved this song!

He ran up and jumped on top of a speaker and started to sing along.

.

.

**_"I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine, Gotta gotta be down because I want it all, It started out with a kiss, How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss! Now I'm falling asleep, and she's calling a cab, while he's having a smoke, and she's taking a drag. Now they're going to bed, and my stomach is sick, and it's all in my head, But she's touching his chest now, he takes off her dress now, let me go."_** Logan sang out.

Even though he was pretty much drunk, he could still sing perfectly, some people even started to sing and dance along with Logan!

James threw a microphone up at Logan who easily caught it and began singing again.

**_"I just can't look, it's killing me, and taking control. Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, Swimming through sick lullabies, Chocking on your alibis, But it's just the price I pay, Destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes, 'Cause I'm Mr Brightside!"_**

Logan sang into the mic while James was working on setting up the next song for him.

**_"I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine, Gotta gotta be down because I want it all, It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss! Now I'm falling asleep, and she's calling a cab, while he's having a smoke, and she's taking a drag, Now they're going to bed, and my stomach is sick, And it's all in my head, but she's touching his chest now, He takes off her dress now, let me go."_**

Logan still sang out strong, most of the other people had started to join in and sing along with Logan at this point in the song. He looked over at Carlos, who was 'playing' an air guitar.

**_"I just can't look, it's killing me, and taking control. Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, Swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis, But it's just the price I pay, Destiny is calling me, Open up my eager eyes, 'Cause I'm Mr Brightside!"_** Everyone yelled as the song slowly came to an end.

.

.

James ran over to the DJ table and switched it to the next song that he had picked out. It was New Perspective by Panic! At the Disco. And Carlos snuck over and grabbed his own mic before climbing on the other speaker. His hair was messed up, his shirt was buttoned unevenly, and his tie was crooked. Carlos was grinning widely as he helped Logan open up the song.

**_"Woooooooooooooh, Wooooooooooooh."_** Carlos opened it up, scaring the shit out of James, who didn't know that he had taken a mic and climbed up on a speaker, and Logan started singing.

_**"I feel the salty waves come in, I feel them crash against my skin, And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win, there's a haze above my TV, that changes everything I see, and maybe if I continue watching I'll loose the traits that worry me. Can we fast-forward to go down on me?"**_

Carlos joined in with Logan for the chorus.

_**"Stop there and let me correct it, I wanna live a life from a New Perspective. You come along because I love your face, and I'll admire you're expensive taste and, who cares, divine intervention, I wanna be praised from a New Perspective, But leaving now would be a good idea, So catch me up on getting out of here."**_Carlos and Logan both sang together.

Logan stopped so it was only Carlos, doing the same thing he did for the opening of the song.

_**"Wooooooooh,"**_ Then Logan joined in. _**"Can we fast forward to go down on me." "Wooooooooooooh."**_

Then Logan took over again.

_**"Taking everything for granted, but we still respect the time, We move along with some new passion knowing everythi**__**ng is fine, But I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines, But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside.**__** Can we **__**fast-forward**__** to go down on me?"**_

This time Logan, Carlos, and the huge crowd of teenagers joined in.

_**"Stop there, and let me correct it, I wanna live a life from a new perspective! You come along because I love your face, and I'll admire your expensive taste and, who cares, divine intervention, I wanna be praised from a new perspective, But leaving now would be a good idea, so catch me up I'm getting out of here, catch me up I'm getting out of here..."**_

James took a mic and starting singing with Logan once Carlos stopped.

_**"More to the point I need to show, how much I can come and go, other plans fell through, and put a heavy load on you I know, there's no more that need to be said, when I'm inching through your bed, Take a look around instead and watch me goooooo"**_ Logan dragged the word as Carlos chimed in, then James, adding some layers.

_**"Ooooooooooooooo"**_Carlos, Logan, and James held the note for a few more seconds before stopping it.

Now only Logan was singing.

_**"Stop there, and let me correct it, I wanna live a life from a New Perspective, You come along because I love your face, and I'll admire your expensive taste and, who cares divine intervention, I wanna be praised from a New Perspective, But leaving now would be a good idea, so catch me up I'm getting out of here. It's not fair, just let me perfect it, Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive, Cause seeing clear would be a bad idea, Now catch me up I'm getting out of here, So catch me up I'm getting out of here."**_

Logan stopped singing and let Carlos go.

_**"Oooooooooooooooo"**__**"Can we fast-forward to go d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dowwnnnn"**_ Logan finished.

.

.

"LOGAN! LOGAN!" His name was being chanted for at least one last song. He was sober enough to know what was going on, but just barely as Carlos jumped down from the speaker and went over to where Logan was standing on his speaker and handed him another red solo cup filled with beer. Logan had no problem taking it and chugging it down before jumping off the speaker and running over to the DJ booth to put on the last song he had wanted to sing. Once he finally found it, he clicked on it and ran back over to where the speaker was, jumping on top of it again.

Animals by Nickelback started playing. Carlos and James had put their mics down so it was just Logan.

Logan looked around for Camille but didn't see her yet.

He started singing, still looking best he could for Camille.

.

.

_**"I, I'm driving black on black, just got my license back, I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track. **_

_**I'll ask, polite, if the devil needs a ride because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight. **_

_**I'm driving past your house, while you were sneaking out, I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run. Your mom don't know that you were missing. She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing Screamin' **_

_**NO! We're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it, Just acting like we're animals, No, no matter where we go, 'Cause everybody knows, We're just a couple Animals! So come on baby, get in, Get in, just get in."**_

He finally spotted Camille right at the bottom of the speaker. Logan smirked. Once he got he attention he helped her climb on top of it.

Camille smirked and started grinding up against Logan as he continued singing.

_**"You're beside me on the seat, Got your hand between my knees, and you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze. **_

_**It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear, but I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears. **_

_**By now, no doubt, that we were heading south, I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth. **_

_**'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch. **_

_**It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch. **_

_**I'm Screamin' **_

_**NO! We're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it, just acting like we're animals. **_

_**No, no matter where we go, 'Cause everybody knows, we're just a couple animals."**_

Logan started grinding up against Camille now as he sang the ending of the song.

_**"So come on baby, get in. Get in, just get in, check out the trouble we're in. **_

_**We were parked out by the tracks, We're sitting in the back and we just started getting busy when she whispered 'What was that?', The wind, I think, 'cause no one else knows where we are, And that was when she started screamin' 'That's my dad outside the car!' Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition, Must have wound up on the floor when we were switching our positions. I guess they knew that she was missing. **_

_**As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing, **_

_**Screamin' **_

_**NO! We're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it, Just acting like we're animals. **_

_**No, no matter where we go, 'Cause everybody knows, We're just a couple animals! **_

_**So come on baby, get in. We're just a couple animals. Get in, just get in. Ain't nothing wrong with it. Check out the trouble we're in. Get in, just get in."**_

.

.

.

Logan finished singing and looked into Camille's eyes, 'Well, it's now or never,' Logan thought.

He crashed his lips to Camille's.

He would have to thank Kendall for this. Maybe... If he even remembered it...

And with the song being over, Logan and Camille jumped off of the speaker, their lips locked, and went upstairs and into one of the spare bedrooms...

Once they got into the bedroom they crashed down onto the bed, Logan falling on top of Camille, and continued their make out session.

soon enough clothes were she and thrown carelessly off of their bodies and crumpled onto the floor.

"Logan p-please." Camille begged from underneath him.

Logan kissed her and slowly inserted himself into her, thrusting at a slow, steady pace before increasing speed thrusting into her.

They each reached their climax and moaned out each others name as they did so.

Logan pulled out of her and they each laid there, recapping what had just happened.

They had each just lost their virginity.

'I'm glad it was him..." Camille thought before snuggling close to Logan, who had already passed out.

.

* * *

.

**WOW! This took FOREVER To write! Thank you all for reading so far! I hope you all like it so far! And I'm sorry about the crappy smut :p ... Anyways! Please review! 33**

**So? What do you think? Will Logan regret everything tomorrow? Will he even remember? And why is he going into a mental hospital? You'll find out VERY Soon! ;D**

**Peace ~ Emily ;)**


	3. The Hangover of it all

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**Enjoy!;)**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

Logan woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Even the smallest noises like the faint, usually barely noticeable ticking of the clock on the bedside table was enough to make his head want to explode. Even the faint threads of light coming from behind the curtains on the window hurt his eyes. Logan Mitchell was experiencing his first hangover, and it was hell. He rolled over on his other side in the bed and nearly screamed. Laying there, naked underneath the bed sheets, was Camille. The same girl Logan had been crushing on since he met her.

"What the hell happened last night?" Logan muttered to himself as he sat up and rubbed the back of his pounding head.

"Logan?" He heard Camille's sleepy voice.

"Camille! What happened last night?!" Logan asked wide awake now.

Camille sat up, holding up the bed sheets to keep her covered.

"You were really drunk last night."

Logan shrugged.

"The last thing I remember I talking to Kendall about something. Damnit! I can't even remember what we were talking about!" He sighed and ran his hand through his already messy raven colored hair.

"Wait, Camille, did we?" He trailed off.

Camille nodded.

"Look Logan, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-" Camille started but Logan interrupted.

"I don't regret it."

"W-What?"

"What we did, I don't regret it, not one bit, in fact, of all people, I'm glad it was you." Logan looked at her and smiled.

"Really?"

Logan just nodded and leaned in, giving her a quick kiss before getting up.

Camille smiled to herself before getting up out of the bed and grabbing her clothes and getting dressed.

"Hey Camille?" Logan turned to her as he slipped on his shirt.

"Yeah?"

"You know, I've been waiting for the perfect moment to ask you out and I've really liked you for the longest time and um, well, what I'm trying to ask is, Camille Roberts, will you be my girlfriend?" He smiled and shuffled around in place nervously.

Camille smiled wide and walked over to him.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled and kisses him.

"So I take that as a yes?" Logan smiled slightly, trying to ignore how badly his head hurt.

Camille nodded.

"Now lets get downstairs."

Logan nodded. They opened the door and walked out.

Logan thought he could still hear the loud thumping of the music, which didn't help the pounding headache he had from being hungover, and sure enough, when they walked downstairs people were still dancing to the music, others were passed out on the floor from drinking too much.

Suddenly Logan felt dizzy, black spots started to cloud his vision. Logan collapsed on the floor and blacked out...

* * *

**What happened to Logan!? Only I know!;)) Even Logan doesn't know! (Hint) ;) **

**Sorry for the shortness!;) the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter comes! ;) So hit that Review button please! Oh and one more thing, should the next chapter be in Logan's POV Or Nobody's POV?;)**


	4. Waking up Somewhere Strange

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter of Wild Child! Thank you for reading also! I know I have some really bad writing summaries but I try to write better.:)**

**Anyways, I worked a long time on this and I hope you enjoy!;D**

**Oh, and the St. Paul Hospital is a REAL hospital in Minnesota! Cool right?!**

* * *

**Logan's POV  
**

Darkness was all I could see, nothing but blackness all around. I tried to open my eyes, but once I did I had to close them again quickly because the brightness of the white room hurt my eyes. My head was still pounding but luckily not as bad as before.

"L-Logan? Can you hear me bud?" I heard Kendall's voice. I tried to speak but I couldn't, I opened my eyes again but made them stay open this time to adjust to the light.

"K-Kendall?" I finally found my voice to talk, but when I did, it was barely audible, but I guess it was enough because Kendall looked up at me, his eyes filled with worry.

"Logan! You're awake! Do you remember anything that happened?"

I looked around, not answering Kendall's question, and saw a woman in the room, she looked nice enough, her name tag read Kelly, which brings me back to wondering where I was.

"Kendall? Where am I? And who is she?" I asked gesturing to Kelly.

Kendall opened his mouth to speak but Kelly stepped forward and answered for him.

"Logan, you're in the St. Paul Mental Hospital, I'm Kelly Wrainwright. Now, do you know why you're here?"

I shook my head.

"Ok, I'm going to need you to answer some questions for me ok?" She turned to Kendall. "You're going to have to leave now, visiting hours are almost over anyways, you can come visit him on Monday."

Kendall nodded. "Alright. I'll see you Monday Logan." He gave me a reassuring smile before walking out.

Kelly turned towards me again and sat in a chair that was next to the bed I was laying in. "Now Logan, can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

"Well I was at a party last night, I guess I got drunk last night for the first time, and I remember waking up this morning in one of the spare bedrooms at James' house, asking Camille to be my girlfriend, then we both went downstairs and the last thing I remember is passing out." I answered, purposely leaving out what had happened between Camille and I.

Kelly nodded and wrote something down on a clipboard that I didn't see before. Probably what I had just told her.

"Ok, now have you ever had any other blackouts like this before at any point in your life?"

"No, not that I can remember, unless getting tackled at a Hockey tournament counts, if that counts then yes." I chuckled a little remembering how Kendall got the guy who tackled me back, even though it did get him out for the rest of the game, Kendall said it was worth it.

"OK,now Logan this is very important and I need you to answer one-hundred percent truthfully ok?"

"Ok."

"Have you ever experienced anything traumatic in any way, physically or emotionally?"

"I was bullied a lot when I was younger. Before I met Kendall, James and Carlos I was beat up pretty much every day on a regular basis." I looked down at my hands and held back tears as I thought about how bad my life was before I met the guys. I saw bruises on my knuckles, but they weren't there last night... I could have fallen on my hands I guess.

"Have you ever had any trouble at home?"

I sat up a little more in the bed.

"If you mean abuse then no, nothing bad has ever really happened at home. My parents used to fight a lot, but eventually they got a divorce so I'm living with my mom now. I have no idea where my dad is. They divorced shortly after I had met the guys when I was little."

Kelly nodded and wrote down a few things.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you asking me all of this?" I asked.

"Logan, I'm your assigned therapist for now, I don't know exactly what happened, but your friend James said that you blacked out, then woke up immediately after and some things happened, I don't know exactly what because one of your doctors took over before he could get a chance to tell me, but one of the thing he did say was that when you woke up, you weren't exactly, _you. _I'll see if I can get the boys to tell you when they come back on Monday alright?"

I just sighed and nodded my head.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"Alright Logan just a few more questions I promise." Kelly smiled at Logan. She felt pretty bad for him. The poor kid had just woken up, confused as to where he was, what had happened, and why he was here, and nobody could answer his questions yet.

Logan nodded. "Ok."

"Have you ever had depression at anytime in your life or isolated yourself from anyone?"

"I did sink into a depression when I was bullied, they always told me that I was worthless or something, and eventually I started to believe it. I did isolate myself from everyone in any way that I could, I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't look at anyone, and I avoided everyone I could, simple as that. That was around the time my parents started fighting and arguing with each other, so I guess I never really had anyone at home to talk to either. One time I even thought about suicide, but I decided not to, and I'm glad I didn't, otherwise I wouldn't have met Kendall, Carlos, and James."

Kelly nodded, writing what he had told her down on the clipboard before going back and asking the last few questions.

"Do you have or have you ever had an eating disorder or problems with eating at all?"

Logan shook his head 'No.'

"Ok, is there anything I should know about you? Do you have Asthma, ADD, ADHD, etc, anything?"

Logan shook his head once again. "Nope, nothing that I know of."

"Have you ever had any panic attacks before?"

"Yes, I'll get them sometimes when I have too much stress or can't handle whatever is going on." Logan answered getting tired of all of these questions.

"Are we done now?" Logan asked growing impatient.

Kelly gave him a smile. "Yes Logan we're done. I'll be back in a little bit to tell you your diagnosis."

With that, Kelly got up and walked out of the room.

_'Diagnosis? Diagnosis for what?' _Logan thought.

'**Finally! I thoug' she'd never leave!'**

Logan jumped at the sudden voice inside his head and looked around the room.

"Hello?" Logan called out hoping that he wasn't going crazy, but that there was someone else in the room that he just didn't see before.

**'I'm in ya' hea' smarty pants!'**

"W-What?" Logan asked aloud.

**'I said I was in ya' hea' genius.'**

"Wha- but I- Who are you?!" Logan asked the voice in his head out load again, making him feel more insane then he already felt.

**_'Tim be nice!'_ **Logan jumped at a different voice inside his head now. This one sounded a lot more nice and kind, whereas the other, who Logan assumed was Tim, sounded a lot tougher and meaner.

_**'Logan, I'm Kel, and that is-"**_

**'I can introduce' mysel' Kel! I'm Tim.'**

"But- I- I'm confused, what are you? What the hell is going on?!" Logan yelled aloud.

**'Woah,**** boss is gettn' angry.'**

Logan heard a sigh in his head he assumed was Kel.

_**'We're your other personalities Logan.'**_

"O-Other personalities? What the hell are you talking about!?" Logan yelled.

Just then Kelly came back into the room.

"Logan? Are you alright? I heard some yelling coming from your room, whats going on?"

Logan was so confused, he had absolutely no idea what was going on.

**'Great she's back.' **Logan heard Tim grumble in his head.

"I-I don't know." Logan answered Kelly ignoring Tim's remark.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked walking over to Logan.

"I mean, I don't know! I have no idea whats going on! What are these damn voices inside my head?!" Logan yelled, he had to pause and take a few deep breaths to calm himself down so that he wouldn't launch himself into a panic attack.

"Voices? What kind of voices Logan?" Kelly asked crouching down next to his bed.

**'This lady's really startn' to piss me off.'**

_**'Tim! Shut it!'**_

**'Oh, now Kel's gettin' mad too!'**

"One says its name is Kel and it sounds a lot nicer than the other,"

**'Wimp'**

_**'Tim!'**_

**'wha' you are'**

"The other," Logan continued, trying to ignore them the best he could. "Said its name was Tim, and it sounded a lot tougher. Kel said that they're my other personalities."

**'ey buddy! We're not it's!'**

Logan let out a frustrated groan. "There it is again!"

"Which one was it Logan?"

Logan sighed, feeling like an absolute nutcase now, "It was Tim, _he_ said that they weren't 'it's'" Logan replied, making sure that he put an extra emphasis on he to please Tim and hopefully get him to shut up.

**'Much bet'er'**

_'No such luck...' _Logan thought.

**'ey!'**

_**'Tim! Quiet now!'**_

**'on't tell me 'hat to do ya' wimp!'**

"Both of you just stop with your damn bickering!"

**'ey, he started it.'**

_**'Tim!'**_

**'what are you gonna do Kel?' **Tim cackled.

"Stop arguing!" Logan snapped at the two bickering inside his head.

**'Boss is gettn' angry!'**

Logan sighed ignoring the comment and looked up at Kelly with worried eyes.

"Kelly, what's wrong with me?"

"I'll be able to tell you that in a minute. I'll be right back Logan." Kelly got up and left to go tell the doctor analyzing what she had written down on the clipboard earlier what she had just seen and her suspicions about it.

**'Glad she's finally gone again. She annoys the shit outta' me.'**

_**'Tim!'**_

"You're both annoying the shit out of me! So shut up!" Logan yelled angrily.

**'Alright, alright! Geez boss, chill out.'**

Logan groaned and fell back onto his bed.

_'How long am a going to have to deal with this?' _He thought.

**'Long time boss, long time.'**

**'_I hate to say it, but Tim's right.'_**

Logan groaned again, already sick of Tim and Kel, mostly Tim, Kel wasn't _as_ bad, he was a hell of a lot nicer than Tim though.

After a little while of lying in the bed and listening to Kel and Tim argue Kelly and another doctor came in.

"Logan, we have the results." Kelly said.

"Results? Results for what?" Logan asked sitting up in the bed.

"For the reasons you have the other two personalities in your head."

This got Logan's attention.

"Why?!" He asked almost jumping out of bed.

"Logan, you have something called Dissociative Identity Disorder, otherwise known as Multiple Personality Disorder."

"But- I- How?" Logan stopped himself and thought about everything he had learned in his advanced science class about the disorder.

"S-So I'll be staying here?"

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, where you are now is not your room though, this is the infirmary wing of the hospital. Don't worry, not everything is white, you'll be glad to see that once you get into your room. I know you've met Kelly, she will be your psychiatric while you're here."

**'Doctors gettn' annoyin' too!'**

"Ok, does that mean I can leave this room now or..."

**'I agree with you boss, I'm startn' ta' get tired of these white walls.'**

_**'I'm going to have to agree with both of you on this one.'**_

The doctor chuckled at Logan's eagerness to get out of the room..

"Yes Logan, Kelly with show you to your room."

Logan nodded and got up off of the bed and followed Kelly down the hall.

She showed Logan around the whole ward and explained all the rules to him. She told him that he would be watched closely for a little while but not to freak out.

"Ok, and here's your room. We'll contact your parents and let them know that you're here and to bring your belongings here. Oh and dinner should be soon. Just ask your roommate if you need any help getting to dinner or anything else. Here are some clothes for the next few days until your belongings get here. Any questions?"

Logan shook his head. "No, thank you though."

Kelly smiled at the boys politeness.

"No problem Logan, take care, and if you ever need anything my office is right down there." She pointed down the hall.

Logan nodded and walked in his new room. It was fairly normal, two beds, both made, the bed that Logan assumed was his, had dark blue sheets while the other had red. One half of the room had a few posters on the wall, but not very many, books on the shelves and a few other things that he assumed was his roommates. Logan walked over to the bed with the blue sheets and looked around that half of the room, no posters, no knickknacks, no clothes, nothing. Logan sighed knowing that he was going to have to wait a while for his side of the shared room to look like he wanted it too.

**'Nice place.' **Tim commented sarcastically making Logan jump.

_**'Don't worry Logan, it will look better soon.'** _Kel reassured.

Just then Logan heard the door open and saw a boy about his age walk in, he was wearing some grey sweatpants ans a plain white t-shirt, normal clothes compared to the blue scrubs that Kelly had given him, he was tall and had slightly spiked up light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a welcoming smile.

"Hey, you must be Logan! I'm Dak, welcome I guess." Dak held out his hand and Logan took it.

They shook hands and Dak went to his side of the room and sat on the red comforter while Logan just stood there awkwardly.

"Here, come sit." Dak said patting an empty spot next to him on his bed.

Logan smiled and walked over to sit next to Dak. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"So why are you here? You seem like a perfectly normal kid." Dak asked him.

"Multiple Personalities." Logan answered simply.

"Why are you here? You seen pretty normal to me too."

**'Don't they all, I mean you were a normal kid 'till you finally let us come out.'**

_**'Tim, stop you're making Logan feel bad!"**_

"I was depressed, my parents caught me trying to commit suicide, and sent me here."

"Oh. I'm sorry Dak."

**'Don't be sorry, he's a nut! jus' like you.'**

"Nah, don't be, it's gotten a lot better while I've been here." He said glancing at a digital watch on his wrist.

_'It's YOUR fault I'm like this.' _Logan thought to them.

"Dinner time!" He yelled getting up.

He was about to open the door when he turned back around to face Logan.

"You coming?"

Logan got up and smiled.

"Yep!"

The two walked to the cafeteria, well Logan followed, once they got to the cafeteria there was a woman standing at the entrance with a clipboard.

"Names?" She asked as they walked up to her.

"Dak Zevon."

"Logan Mitchell."

"Alright, can you show Logan where to sit please Dak?"

"Actually I was wondering if we could get sit with Justin Stone at the green section?" Dak smiled hopefully.

"I don't know..."

"Please Jennifer?"

"Fine. You and Logan can sit with him for today." She smiled.

"Thank you!" Dak smiled and hugged her.

They both walked in.

"So whats up with the sections?" Logan asked as they headed to the blue section.

"Blue is for us without eating disorders, the green is for people, like Justin who have eating disorders." Dak said grabbing a tray off of the table and handing it to Logan before grabbing one for himself and walking over to the green section and taking a seat next to a boy Logan assumed was Justin. He had black hair that only slightly hung down in his face but was swept to the side out of his eyes. Something about him looked very familiar, Logan just couldn't figure it out what it was though.

**'That kid's a freakn' skeleton with skin.'**

_**'Must you always put your two cents in Tim?'**_

**'Yeah.'**

Logan heard Kel sigh.

He hated to admit it, but they were actually starting to grow on him, I mean, he still found Tim and Kel incredibly annoying, but he was getting used to it.

His eyes lit up as he saw Dak approaching the table.

"Hey Justin!"

"Dak! Who's the kid behind ya'?"

"Justin this is Logan, Logan this is Justin."

"Hey Justin, nice to meet you." Logan held out his hand and Justin shook it.

"You too. Wait, Logan Mitchell?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Logan asked taking a seat next to Dak.

"Do you know Lucy Stone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm her brother!"

"Seriously?"

**_'Wow, small world huh?'_**

**'Nope, you don't get to say anything Kel."**

_**'And why not?'**_

**'Because you can't.'**

_'Both of you shut up for like five minutes! you're both driving me crazy!'_

**'Sorry to point this out boss, bu' ya' are crazy.'**

_'Just shut up! Both of you!'_

"Logan?"

Dak's voice made Logan snap out of his argument with Tim and Kel.

"Yeah?"

"You alright man? You just like zoned out for a minute there." Justin asked

"Oh, yeah sorry. Multiple personalities drive you insane." Logan chuckled.**  
**

**'You are insane.'**

_**'Tim, time to be quiet now."**_

Tim snorted.

**'Whateves'**

"No problem" Justin chuckled along with him.

Logan looked at his tray for the first time and saw a slice of pizza, a bottle of Root Beer, a small bag of Cheetos, a chocolate chip cookie, and some pineapple.

Maybe he could get used to it here...

He looked at Justin's tray and saw the complete opposite, well almost, Justin's tray had a bottle of Sprite, grilled chicken, some baby carrots, corn and mashed potatoes with gravy. Justin hadn't touched his tray besides one bite of mashed potatoes, he took small bites every now and then.

"So you're Lucy's little brother huh?" Logan asked Justin.

"Yep. Lucy will come and visit me at least once a week or so when she can."

"So what exactly happened for them to send you here?" Logan asked before taking a swig of his root beer.

"They found out I wasn't eating and sent me here hoping it would help." Justin replied before taking a small bite of chicken.

"And it has a lot." Dak chimed in. "He's gained a few pounds since being here doesn't he look good Logan?" Dak smiled.

Logan nodded. "You look great Justin."

**'Oh, come on boss, the kid's a bag a' bones covered wit' skin.'**

Justin smiled sheepishly. "Thanks guys."

Logan just smiled ignoring Tim and continued eating his dinner with Dak and Justin.

"So Justin, do you want to see if the orderlies will let you watch a movie with me and Logan here?" Dak asked as they finished up their dinners, even Justin finished with them.

"Sure!" Justin smiled as they all stood up and took their trays to the washer and walked out together.

"What movies can we watch?" Logan asked Dak as they were waiting for Justin to come back.

"Only a few, but Kelly's pretty nice so she'll sneak us in a movie every now and then. I think she brought in some animated Disney movie this time, I think it was called Wreck it Ralph or something like that.

Logan nodded and they saw Justin walking back with an orderly behind him with a huge smile on his face.

"Ready to watch the movie?" Justin asked.

Logan and Dak nodded.

"Um, what's with the-"

"Orderly? If one of us goes into another person's room who's not their roommate, an Orderly has to keep watch just in case." Dak stated cutting Logan off.

"Especially because of what happened a few weeks ago."

"What happened a few weeks ago?"

"There wasn't an Orderly in the room to keep watch and two of the patient got into a fight. One guy put the other in a coma." Dak explained.

"But he's ok now."

Logan nodded. "Wow. Intense."

"I know right. It was pretty bad."

They walked into Dak and Logan's room and popped in the movie.

They really only paid attention to some of it, mostly talking to each other so Logan could get to know Dak and Justin a little better.

When the movie ended the Orderly lead Justin back to his room and left Logan and Dak alone.

"Do you guys have a curfew here?" Logan asked.

"Not really for sleeping no, but we have to be back in our rooms by 11:00." Dak answered before yawning.

"You ready for bed?"

Logan nodded tiredly, a lot had happened today and quite frankly, he was absolutely exhausted.

Dak shut off the lights and crawled underneath his covers and Logan did the same.

"Good night Logan."

Logan smiled. "Good night Dak."

With that Dak drifted off to sleep, but Logan was still wide awake, thinking about everything that had happened over the past day.

He got put into a mental hospital, ironically he always thought he would be _working_ in a hospital, he never thought he would actually be a _patient._

Logan thought of every single event that had happened that day before finally drifting off to sleep.

**'Goo' night boss.'**

_**'Night Logan.'**_

_'Good night Tim, good night Kel.'_

And with that, Logan finally fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from everything that had happened.

* * *

**WOW! WOO HOO! Long chapter! It took me like six hours to type this! Geez! Well, I hope you all enjoy this extra long chapter of Wild Child! And Please. Please, PLEASE Review! Reviews fill my heart with joy! ;D**

**One Review = One Kiss from Logan! ;)**


End file.
